Davis and...
by kitiara1
Summary: Kari and TK get together leaving Davis heart broken. A certain girl comes along to cheer him up, which grows to be more than friendship (much to matt and tai's dissapointment) Davis/?, other couples mentioned though not much


Disclaimers: I do not own digimon or it's characters

Disclaimers: I do not own digimon or it's characters. 

Authors note: I personally am in love with Michi, but couldn't come up with a good fic on them. This fic was one of my crazy, weird, and insane ideas. Don't flame me!! It's rude!! I don't do it because it is rude!! Even if I don't like Sora I don't flame Sora liker's so you shouldn't flame people who have different tastes than your own. This is Davis/figure it out, Kari/TK, ECT.

Davis felt the tears flow from his eyes as he ran as fast as he could down the street.

"Kari!! How could you do this to me? How could you marry TA?" his heartbroken thoughts went back to them, back to what was the start of the end of his heart. His life.

**Flashback**

** **

"I would love to go out with you TK! I have been wanting you to ask me that question for years now!" Kari giggled as she flung her arms around TK while the others watched. Yolei smiled as she watched the couple from the cozy spot in Ken's arms, Cody congratulated them and nodded his approvment. Davis, on the other hand, wasn't so happy at this news (which is to be expected).

"How could you do this to me!! Why did you choose TN instead of me!! Its not fair!!" He had shouted at the two people who so easily and carelessly broke his heart.

"Get a grip Davis! I'm sorry if I didn't have any feelings for you. Actually I doubt I ever could have any feelings for you, you being such a dork and moron. I have been in love with TK for years now; no one could break my feelings for him. You never even had a chance. Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Kari looked at Davis with mocked sympathy as she wrapped her arms around TK. Davis, not being able to take anymore, ran off back to the real world. (They were in the digiworld at the time)

End of flashback 

He zipped around a corner not really being able to see clearly. His tears nearly blinded him. As he got closer to his house he didn't notice a person walk into his path from out of a store.

'_WHAM!!!' _Davis felt his body fall in pain down to the cement sidewalk. He felt dazed and hurt as he tried to regain some conscious thought. Before he was able to recover enough to figure out what happened, he felt warm comforting arms wrap around him.

"Davis! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!!" Davis looked up to have his eyes met by warm brown ones filled with worry. 

"Mimi?" he felt his heart thump loudly in his chest from the closeness of her. He felt her arms tighten their hold on him when she noticed that he was crying.

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He felt his heart skip a beat at the worry and concern in her voice. _Stop being a fool Davis!! She might lead you on just like Kari did!!_

"I'm fine. Kari and TK got together. It just hurt, that's all." _Huh? I actually said his name right? What's wrong with me?! _He slowly got up trying not to go to fast since Mimi was still grabbing onto him. He lifted her up with him and gave her a quick hug. " What are you doing in Japan anyways?"

"I moved back. I haven't told anyone yet, you're the first to know." She looked into his eyes when she said it. " Davis, why don't you come over to my house sometime. Here's the address." She wrote it on his hand with a pink gel pen she had in her pink bag. " Don't tell the others I'm here, I want to surprise them! By the way, you want to come shopping with me? It might make you feel better. Trust me! I did a lot of shopping when I found out that Tai and Matt liked Sora. Well, it was their loss!'

"Ok." Davis answered with a belittled feeling. _She liked Tai and Matt. Still probably does. Why do I get no luck as far as women are concerned?_ His thoughts were silenced by Mimi grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street towards the mall.

Mimi sat in her apartment gazing out the window. Her thought on her past. On her first heartbreak. _Tai… I was in love with you. It took so much courage to tell you. I shouldn't of told you. You broke my heart in the end by telling me you were in love with Sora. You said that you could never feel anything but friendship towards me. Even after Sora got married to Matt._

_ _

**Flashback**

** **

"Tai!!" Tai turned around to see Mimi in a flowing pink bridesmaids dress running towards him. It had no back from her waist up; it was strapless and had a slit that came up to her upper thigh on her right side. His eyes were still filled with tears from after the wedding.

"Hey Meems. What's up?" her heart almost broke at the sadness in his voice.

"Tai, are you alright?' She asked with concern for the guy she loved so much.

"No, I'm not alright! The girl I love is married to my bestfriend!! How could I be alright?!" Mimi took an involuntary step back from his harshness.

"Tai, I can't say that I'm sad about Sora not being in love with you." Tai looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING AGAINST ME!" He shouted it out with so much pain that Mimi couldn't hold back from telling him her heart.

"I LOVE YOU TAI!! THAT'S WHY I AM GLAD THAT IT WASN'T YOU WHO MARRIED SORA! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE IT!!" Mimi felt tears stream down her face. She felt her hand go out to him. He just slapped it away with a grinding of his teeth.

"You haven't changed at all Mimi. Your still selfish!' He had turned and ran off, leaving a heartbroken Mimi behind. She had gotten on the plane and went back to America. She had only been 18 at that time.

End flashback 

** **

She sighed as she felt the pain grip her heart all to familiarly. She knew how Davis felt. She had no one to comfort her and didn't want the same for him. As she got up she realized that she needed to get ready for the digidestined reunion Davis told her about. No one but Davis knew she was here and tonight she was going to surprise them all by showing up. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Slipping off all her clothing she slid the pink curtains out of the way and got in to the now warm water of the shower.

When she was done with her shower, she put her hair up in a bun leaving her front pieces down to frame her face. She put on some purple eyeshadow and rose colored lip-gloss. When she went into her room she looked in her wardrobe for a dress she had bought the other day with Davis. When she found it she slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It showed off her 20 year old body quite nicely. The material was soft and smooth in the darkest of purples with pink sparkles covering it causing it to shin in the light. It fell to her feet with two slits on either side which came daringly close to her waist, showing off quite a bit of leg. It had spaghetti straps and the front had a low cut. The back went down low and had a cross-string tie up. She looked in her shoe closet and found the same color purple high heels as her dress. As she slipped the shoes over her feet she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.

"Hi Davis! I just now got done getting dressed. You look good!" she giggled at the flushed boy whom was wearing a tux that Mimi personally picked out for him. It was the same dark purple as her dress with a black shirt and pink tie. He had kept the goggles on over his short hair.

"Thanks. You look beautiful!" he said as he looked at her starting with her pink pulled back hair down to her purple high heels. "Every guy in the room will be staring at you!"

"As will every girl at you!" Mimi giggled at the flush that went over his handsome face. "Shall we go?" she asked as she offered him her arm with a huge grin alighting her beautiful face.

"Hey!! I'm the guy!! That's what I'm supposed to say and do!!" he complained as he took her arm and led her out of her apartment, stopping so that she could lock up.

"Well, you didn't so I did." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He slouched a bit with a few grumbles. "Where are we going anyways? All you would say was to dress formally." She asked with curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"I don't remember the name of the place. Some formal wear French restraunt." He replied as he opened the door to his blue mustang. Mimi got in and he closed her door and went to the driver's side and got in (Davis driving? How scary is that!!). "As you requested, we're a half hour late to the reunion." He said as he drove up and tossed his keys to the valet who had just opened the door for Mimi. Davis took her arm and led her into the restraunt with a smile on his face. The place was amazing! It had tropical plants adorning every corner and space that wasn't taken by a table or walkway. There was a huge fountain with a large waterfall shimmering down the side. Little goldfish were swimming around distracting little children whose mothers were trying to pull them away. 

Mimi and Davis had a waiter guide them to their table where the others were waiting. As they neared the table, Davis couldn't help but get jealous by all the hot glances guys were giving her as she and him walked behind the waiter, Mimi, unknown to Davis, feeling the same way by all the girls who looked at him in the same way. He was cute at the age of 19! 

"Hey guys!! What's up!" everyone looked up to see a cheerful Davis walk up to the table, arm in arm with an unbelievably hot girl. Tai and Matt felt their hearts skip a beat as they looked at the beauty. _How the heck did Davis get a girlfriend that looked like that!! She's even more beautiful than Sora and Kari! _Tai and Matt thought looking Mimi up and down not yet recognizing her.

"Hey Davis!! Who's your girlfriend?" Kari asked, amazed that he might have actually got over her.

"You guys don't recognize me? I know it's been two years, but still! I haven't changed all that much!" All the digidestined blinked at her in surprise. _I know her?_ The guys thought wondering how they could have let her get past their fingers. _Huh?_ Was all the girls thought as they tried to piece together the information in their heads.

"You guys are pathetic!! I recognized Mimi the moment I saw her!"

"MIMI!!" they all cried at once, causing Mimi and Davis to take a step back.

"Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice. The group jumped from their seats mobbing her and giving her hugs and kisses (on the cheek people!! Not the lips!!). "Your suffocating me over here!!" they all let her go and she took a seat next to Davis and TK, much to Matt's and Tai's silent disappointment. Mimi looked around at all her friends starting with the snuggling Kari and Tk, down to the all too happy Sora. _I bet she is happy! She's the one who got both the guys that at one point I wanted! Humph. Look at that cheap blue dress. Sigh, I shouldn't be mad at her. I should be mad at the guys! _Mimi sighed at her thoughts and looked down at her food. She didn't know what it was she ordered, she just picked at it eating lightly. She wasn't paying much attention to what everyone was talking about until she heard Kari's voice ring a certain word through her ears. 

"Me and TK are getting married!" he just proposed last night!" Everyone smiled at the happy couple and congratulated them. Everyone but Davis. He lost the smile that was on his lips and replaced it with a look of misery. Mimi felt a slight ache in her heart when she thought that he was sad because he was in love with Kari still. He was starting to grow on her and she didn't realize how his idiotic nature, like Tai, cheered her up so much in the world that seemed to not want her to have a love life. It hurt to know that she was falling for someone who might never feel the same for her. Sure he was a year younger than her, but that wasn't so bad. He could be 20 years younger than her and it wouldn't change her blossoming feelings. _If only he were in love with me and not Kari._

Davis felt sadness pierce his heart when Kari mentioned marriage. _Will I ever get married? It seems unlikely to me. Not with Mimi still being in love with Tai and Matt. I think I have fallen in deep for her. I mean, not even Kari could make me as happy as I feel when Mimi is around. If only she was in love with me too…_

"Come on Mimi! Dance with me!" Matt and Tai both said reaching for her. "Hey! I asked first!!" They shouted at each other getting into a fistfight. Mimi sweatdropped and turned away from the warring boys to look at Davis. He looked deep in thought. 

"Davis?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. He snapped back into reality and looked over at her not noticing Tai and Matt fighting with Sora trying to stop them.

"Yeah?" He asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

"You want to dance?" she asked with a smile turning her lips up.

"Ok!" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her towards the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and flowed to the music. Mimi couldn't remember ever feeling more safe. Her whole body tingled with excitement at their closeness, she started having thoughts that she shouldn't have been having. Her mouth opened and let a couple words flow out without her realizing it.

"Love you…" she whispered under her breath leaving a startled Davis looking down at her. He couldn't see her face since it snuggled up against his chest.

"I love you too…" He whispered into her ear. Mimi felt like she was in a dream. She tightened her hold on him, craving his warmness.

"DAVIS!!" Davis popped his head up, now fully alert and saw two extremely mad boys running up to him with their fists in the air.

"YIKES!!" He cried as he let go of Mimi and started running for his life, Matt and Tai not too far behind with an irritated Sora following. Mimi blinked a couple times to see if she was seeing right. Her lips opened and a fit of giggles escaped her lips when all four of them tumbled head first into the fountain splashing Kari and TK whom were making out right next to it.

"DAVIS!! HOW DARE YOU DANCE WITH MY MIMI!!??" Matt and Tai were saying, unfazed by their now wet suit and hair. Sora grabbed Matt and started beating him across the head with her purse, while Tai was hitting Davis on the head.

"TAI!!" Tai looked up to see Mimi looking at him sternly. "You had your chance, so let go of my new boyfriend!" Tai seemed to lose some of his color at the last of Mimi's words and Davis looked a bit surprised that she chose him over Tai. Recovering after a couple of minutes Tai went back to hitting Davis. Mimi didn't want to get wet so she stayed out of the physical fighting and just yelled at Tai. 

"Just great." Davis mumbled as he and Mimi waited for the valet to return his car. The owner of the retraunt had kicked them out. Mimi giggled at the sight her cute little Davis made. He was completely soaked from head to foot and his hair laid down flat on the top of his head. When the valet finally brought his car he helped Mimi in, trying not to get her wet while he was at it. He drove her home and walked her up to her apartment.

"Come in!" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in, before he could say goodbye. "You can take a shower while I dry your clothes!" before he could protest he was dragged into the bathroom and stripped. She pushed him into the shower grabbed his clothes and stuck them in the dryer. Then she went into her room and started to take off her clothes and look for something casual to wear.

Davis washed his hair and scrubbed his body clean with a bar of soap. He got out of the shower turning it off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his currently nude body. When he found one he left in search of his clothes, finding them not dry yet.

"I wonder if Mimi has a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I can wear for now, even if they are pink." He walked over to where he thought her room was and found the door wide open. When he walked in he was completely unprepared for the scene in front of him. Mimi had her head in her closet almost completely nude save for the pair of panties that covered her butt; which of course, were pink. 

"Hmm?" Mimi turned around when she heard a gasp and saw a bright red Davis. She felt a light giggle escape her lips and wandered over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned even redder than he was. He felt his knees ready to collapse at the feeling of her breast's pressed against his bare chest. "I think I have been a virgin for a little to long…" she whispered as she dragged him towards her bed.

"I do." Davis said loudly and clearly in front of the alter. Looking into his beautiful brides sparkling brown eyes. Her smile spread even farther than it had been at his words. She looked magnificent in her white wedding dress with its long train. Everyone was there. Even the now pouting Tai and Matt. Sora had them both hooked onto a leash that she held tightly in her hand.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said out loudly and clearly. "To have and to hold from this day forward?"

2 years later

"SAY NO MIMI!" Tai and Matt yelled out at the bride as people looked over at them strangely.

"I do." She said as she looked into her beloved's eyes.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The priest said to Davis who had tears in his eyes. Mimi smiled as she grabbed hold of him and kissed him long and hard, much to 'most' of the crowd's enjoyment.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Matt and Tai cried out grabbing hold of each other with tears streaming down their faces.

"Now is the beginning of a new life." Mimi sighed as Davis held her tightly to him.

"A life that I hope will never end." He said as he kissed her once more, putting all of his heart into it.

*That's it. Ja for now.*


End file.
